A New Life
by Angel10
Summary: she felt something firm brush across her shoulders and with frightening calm, she realized that very real arms were embracing her, holding her against a lightly muscled chest. A man’s chest.
1. Chapter 1

A New Life-Chapter 1   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing don't belong to me, so don't sue (not that   
  
you'd get any money anyway)   
  
Author's Note: Okay this is my very first fanfic, so be gentle. I would love some   
  
feedback, so please e-mail me at angel_love11@chickmail.com. No flames please.   
**********************  
  
Serena was walking in the park happily. She had gotten up early for once and   
decided to surprise everyone by showing up early for the pinic they were having.   
As she was nearing the spot where she was going to meet the others, she heard giggling.   
Curious, she approached quietly only to see something that brought tears to her   
eyes. There they were, Darien and Raye kissing. 'No,' thought Serena, 'they wouldn't   
do that to me. She's my best friend and he's my boyfriend...they wouldn't.' But   
there they were right in front of her very own eyes. Instead of the normally cheerful   
girl running away broken-hearted Serena got angry. She ran up to them and punched   
Darien across the face. She then turned to Raye and did a roundhouse kick to her   
head which sent her flying into a tree. " Serena stop this lets talk--," Darien tried   
to reason, but was cut off by Serena when she punched him in the gut then grabbed   
his arm and through him into a tree. As realization of their treachery and her action   
sunk in serena took a few unsteady steps away from the scene before making a mad   
dash to the docks of the lake where she fell to her knees and cried.   
  
Amara, Michelle and Hotaru were walking through the park hand in hand like a   
family (in my story Amara and Michelle are together like the Japanese series, but   
I'm not going to write them doing anything. I'm not comfortable with it) when they   
saw their princess on her knees crying with her locket in her hands. The crystal   
was glowing brightly. They ran up to her with concern written all over their faces.   
When they were close enough they heard her say, "Silver crystal please grant my   
wish. They caused me so much pain here, please take me away."  
  
"No princess!" they all shouted. Amara reached out and grabbed Serena's shoulder   
just as the light from the crystal enveloped her. The light spread to Amara and   
soon Michelle and Hotaru were bathed in the light (they were still holding hands.).   
Suddenly in a bright flash the four girls were gone.   
  
To be continued....right now. LOL ^_~   
  
Serena opened her eyes and found herself looking into the sad face of Sailor Pluto.   
  
  
"Puu?" whispered Serena.   
  
"Oh princess I'm so sorry," said the scout of time as she enveloped Serena into a   
comforting hug.   
  
"Pluto, what the heck is going on? What happened to the princess?" demanded Amara.   
She and the others were all in their sailor forms except for Serena who was in her   
princess form. Pluto smiled sadly and told the outers of what their princess had   
just seen.   
  
"Why that no good cheating bastard!" shouted Uranus angrily. "And that traitor!   
How dare they do this to her. Pluto send me back so I can kick their asses!"   
  
Pluto smirked slightly and said, "I'm afraid our princess beat you to it."   
  
This received a small giggle from Serena and three shocked faces of the outers. They   
soon recovered and exclaimed, "Way to go princess!"   
  
Serena smiled sadly, "Thanks guys, Pluto how did I end up here? I thought that the   
crystal was going to grant my wish."   
  
"Actually it did. Since the timeline has changed you can go somewhere else and start   
over again. I have a place in mind that could really use your help princess. There   
is a war between colonies in space that are trying to fight the oppression they face   
from an organization named OZ.I can send you and the outer there where you'll be   
the daughter of the leader of colony L6, which isn't involved in the war, making   
you the heir, and the outers will be your guards. However, being the heir of a colony   
isn't how you're going to help. You would become one of the few Gundam pilots.   
You will know everything you need to once you arrive there. By the way your Gundam's   
name is Moon. So princess, do you want to go?" asked Pluto.   
  
"Guys?" asked Serena as she turned to the outers.   
  
"Lets go!" They all shouted. Serena nodded her head in agreement.   
  
"Okay, but first help me with my hair. Since I have a new start I might as well   
have a new hair style," said Serena. They nodded in agreement as Michelle and Pluto   
untied her meatballs so that her hair fell gracefully to her knees. They decided   
to just leave it like that for now. Pluto Raised her staff and in a flash they were   
  
on they're way.   
  
End of Chapter 1.   
*******************************   
Okay how did you like it? Well e-mail and let me know. C-ya, Angel 


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life-Chapter 2   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing don't belong to me, so don't sue.   
  
Author's Note: First I want to thank everyone that review my story. You people kick   
ass. Anyway in case you're wondering how Serena and the others can just show up   
in another world and claim to be the heir to a colony, Pluto brainwashed the people   
to think that.By the way, I don't know much about Gundam Wing, so I apologize if   
I get things mixed up.Finally, Serena is not going to be some ditsy, clumsy, overly   
cheerful girl.I have read enough fics with her like that, so instead she will act   
more like more mature and realistic.   
  
Okay now on with they story!   
***************************************   
  
Serena and the others appeared in Serena's luxurious room in her mansion on L6.   
She and the others knew everything about their new home as if they had lived there   
all their lives. When they had arrived their clothes changed back to normal and   
on their wrists they each had a new communicator so that they could contact each   
other and get contacted by Doctor J (who had created Serena's Gundam and the outers'   
mobile suit, but hasn't told the other Gundam pilots about Serena). They were about   
to settle down and relax when Serena's communicator went off. She flipped it open   
and Doctor J's face appeared.   
  
"Serena, it's time for you and the others to make your appearance. Heero, Dou, and   
Trowa have been captured and Quatre and Wufei are too busy fighting with OZ suits   
to get to them. I'm transferring the info to you now.Don't forget to wear a disguise   
because if OZ spots you, you'll be recognized right away and L6 will get dragged   
into this war for sure," stated Doctor J.   
  
"Mission accepted. We're on our way," replied Serena.   
  
Serena took out her disguise pen. She pictured her disguise and with a bright flash   
she was changed. Instead of the white shirt and skirt she had been wearing, she   
now had on black pants and a black shirt that hugged her body nicely. Her hair was   
in a French braid that went down to her waist and on her face was a tuxedo mask mask   
that was black. Serena looked and nodded in approval.She handed the pen to the   
outers and they and they got all same outfits and they got the same outfit except   
in their sailor colors.   
  
"Let's go," ordered Serena. They nodded and headed to their suits.   
  
When they arrived at the OZ base that held the Gundam pilots Serena sent the outers   
to help Quatre and Wufei with OZ while she freed the others. Serena cautiously walked   
down the hall that led to the cell of the pilots. She had managed to go this far   
without being detected, but that was soon changed.   
  
"Hey you! Hands up where I can see them! What are you doing here?" questioned an   
OZ soldier. Serena raised her hands in surrender, but not before pulling off one   
of her black cufflinks from her shirt that were actually smoke bombs. She slowly   
turned to face the soldier and with one swift movement she threw the cufflink to   
the ground creating a screen of smoke.She quickly knocked the soldier out and the   
other soldiers that had come to see what was going on.Serena ran to the cell and   
pulled out a small device from her sub-space pocket and placed it on the computerized   
lock. Within a few seconds the device flashed green and she opened the door and   
was greeted by the startled faces of the Gundam pilots.   
  
"Well don't just sit there! Your friends need your help! Come on I'll take you   
to your Gundams," said Serena as she dashed off to their Gundams. The three pilots   
glanced at each other in question before taking off after Serena.   
  
Once they had arrived, Serena flipped on her communicator and said, "Girls, mission   
complete. Head back and I'll join you soon."   
  
Serena received their confirmation and was about to leave when she heard the 'click'   
of a gun being set to shoot. She turned around to see Heero pointing a gun at her   
that he had taken form an unconscious soldier. "Okay, who are you and who are you   
working for and why are you helping us?" Asked Heero in a monotone voice.   
  
"I work for the colonies and I'm helping you because they deserve their freedom from   
OZ. As for who I am...it's none of your concern!" exclaimed Serena as she threw another   
smoke bomb and made her escape. When the smoke cleared the pilots looked to where   
the mysterious girl had once stood, but they only found a single white rose.   
  
*****************************   
Okay well that's chapter 2! Sorry it's so short, but remember this is my first fic   
so have mercy!Okay I have I request for you guys. My next chapter is going to   
involve Serena skating, but I don't know the names of any of the fancy tricks that   
can be done, so if anyone knows the names of those moves PLEASE e-mail me and tell   
me. You know, I don't really know if I'm cut out to write a fic..oh well we'll see.  
Oh and to let you know Serena will hook-up with one of the Gudam guys, but as to  
who, that's for me to know and you to find out!! ^_~ C-ya, Angel   



	3. Chapter 3

A New Life-Chapter 3   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing don't belong to me, so don't sue.   
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! I want to thank everyone that reviewed and e-mailed   
me on my story, and encouraged me so much. Now all my doubts are gone and as a reward   
I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys. Oh, thanks to everyone who e-mailed   
me on the skating move thing, but I've decided on to include those in my story for   
two reasons. 1) I wouldn't what I was typing and what she was doing was 2) most   
of you readers wouldn't know what she's doing.But I'm still going to have her skate.   
Okay on with the story.   
  
********************************   
Serena and the others were chatting about Oz and the Gundam pilots in Serena's room   
when her father came in. "Hello my dear. I've come to congratulate you on your   
success on your first mission and to give you some news. Since the conditions with   
OZ are getting worse, I'm sending you and your guards to earth to help the Gundam   
pilots with their missions. You'll all be going to the Sanq Pacifists Academy; it's   
the same school the other pilots are going. You'll be leaving tonight, so you girls   
better get packing," he said before leaving.   
  
"Well princess, we'd better get packing," said Hotaru.   
  
"Right, see you girls tonight," said Serena as she started to pack.   
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"Wow, she was hot! Do you think if we see her again she'll go out with me?" asked   
Duo hopefully.   
  
"Shut up Maxwell and get serious. We need to find out who these girls are and if   
they are really on our side," stated Wufei.   
  
"I think they are. Wufei and I would have been in real trouble if those three haven't   
shown up" said Quatre.   
  
"Yeah, Heero, Trowa, and I would probably be dead right now if it wasn't for that   
girl," said Duo.   
  
"We'll discuss this later. I'm going to sleep," stated Heero as he went into his   
room. He closed his door and leaned against it while he pulled out the white rose   
that Serena had left behind. "Who are you?" questioned Heero out loud. He shook   
his head and went to bed.   
  
The next day in class (which is a 10/11 split.Hotaru is in another grade)...   
  
"Good morning class. Today we have a special treat because we are receiving three   
new students. Please come out and introduce yourselves," said Mr. Johnson (I didn't   
know the teacher's name, so I improvised) Amara entered first wearing a boy's uniform   
and was greeted by many heart-eyed stares from the girls.   
  
"Hello my name is Amara. I'm in grade 11 and it's a pleasure to meet all of you,"   
greeted Amara as she bowed to the class. Next Michelle walked and got a very positive   
response from the guys.   
  
"My name is Michelle and I'm in grade 11. It's nice to meet all of you," said Michelle   
as she too bowed. Finally Serena entered the class and got many stares and a few   
'wows' from the guys. Even Heero was caught off guard. 'She's so beautiful, but   
why does she seem so familiar?' thought Heero, but he soon realized what he had just   
thought and shook his head to clear it. 'What the hell am I thinking? The only thing   
that matters is the war with OZ, not some girl.'   
  
"Hello, my name is Serena and I am in grade 10. I'm happy to be here," said Serena   
politely as she gave a bow to the class. The teacher nodded in approval.   
  
"Alright, Serena take a seat next to Heero. Amara and Michelle, you two sit in those   
empty seats in the tenth row," said Mr. Johnson. Serena and the others' eyes widened   
when they saw whom Serena was sitting beside, but the three nodded and headed to   
their seats. Heero received jealous glares from a few of the guys that were staring   
at Serena, but he just gave them his death glare and they turned around, scared.   
Serena smiled politely to Heero as she took her seat, and then turned her attention   
to the class. She was unaware of the glances Heero was giving her thought out the   
class.   
  
When class was over, Serena and the others met up at the cafeteria for lunch. "Come   
on Serena, let's go eat," said Michelle.   
  
"Thanks guys, but I want to be alone for awhile," said Serena as she walked off.   
Amara, Michelle and Hotaru watched her leave with sadness written on their faces.   
'Our poor princess,' they all thought.   
  
Serena looked around and saw no one. She jumped 10 feet in the air and land in the   
branch of a blooming cherry blossom tree were place herself in a sitting position   
with her back against the tree and her legs dangling freely. She took out her star   
locket and stared at it. 'I still can't believe those two did that to me. After   
all did for them and after all we've been through,' thought Serena with sadness,   
bitterness and anger. Serena decided not to dwell on it right now and decided to   
relax.After about 20 minutes in the tree Serena was about to come down when see   
saw a few figures approaching.Serena looked closer and discovered the Gundam pilots.   
They were about six feet away from her when someone suddenly shouted, "Heero! Wait   
for me!"   
  
Suddenly a girl with sandy-blond hair ran and hugged Heero very tightly, not allowing   
him to breathe. The other pilots started to back away from the girl while Heero   
shouted, "Relena, get away from me!"   
  
"Excuse me miss, but I really think you should let him go. One, he can't breathe;   
two, he asked you to; three, you're acting like a hormone-driven, lovesick fool,"   
Serena stated coolly. She then remembers all the times she did that to Darien and   
she visibly shuddered.   
  
"Who said that? Where are you?" asked Relena crossly as she let go of Heero to look   
around. The pilots also looked around to see who Heero's savoir was.   
  
"I'm right here," said Serena as she jumped down from the branch and landed gracefully   
(remember in my story she isn't a klutz or an idiot).   
  
"How'd you get up there? No matter, what does matter is that you treated me with   
such disrespect! Do you even know who I am?! I'm Relena Peacecraft, ruler of the   
Sanq Kingdom!" declared Relena.   
  
"So?" asked Serena.   
  
"So?!?!" screeched Relena   
  
"So?!" said the guys in surprise. They had never seen anyone talk to Relena like   
this before.   
  
"Did you think that just because of your name and title you deserve my respect?   
Let me tell you something, Miss Relena; it's what a person does and who they are   
on the inside that get my respect, and so far all I've seen is that you're a lovesick   
school girl. That doesn't deserve respect in my books," stated Serena.   
  
"Why you disrespectful--," Relena didn't finish her sentence for she was attempting   
to slap Serena. Serena just grabbed Relena's arm and moved so that it was now pinned   
to Relena's back with Serena holding it tightly.   
  
"That's not a good idea, Miss Relena. I am far stronger than you are, and if you   
try that again I will act on self-defense and that will get you seriously hurt.   
Now I suggest you leave," stated Serena. Serena released Relena and crossed her   
arms. Relena glared at her, but then stomped off. Serena nodded in approval then   
turned to the guys.   
  
"Wow! That was awesome! Did you see the look on her face?! Hahaha... that was priceless!"   
laughed Duo.   
  
"Thank you ridding us of the weak woman." said Wufei.   
  
"No problem, glad I could help. Well I'd better go," said Serena as she began to   
walk off, but was stopped by Heero who had grabbed her hand.   
  
"Thank you," said Heero as he brought up her hand and kissed the back of it lightly.   
  
"You're welcome Heero. It was noth---," but Serena was cut off when Amara yelled,   
'Serena! Where are you? If you don't come here right now I'm going to get mad!"   
  
  
"I have to go.I'll see you guys later," said Serena as she waved and ran off.   
Duo waited until see was out of sight before exclaiming, "Whoa, kissing her hand?   
I think our little perfect soldier has a crush on someone!"   
  
"Shut up before I make you shut up, Duo," threatened Heero. Duo shut up, but had   
a huge grin on his face.   
  
In the last class of the day...   
  
Heero and the other Gundam pilots all had this class together which was P.E . Today   
they were at the ice rink for some skating. Serena and the others (except for Hotaru)   
also had this class together. They girls had skating outfits(that skin tight dress thing)  
in there sailor colors (I'm making Serena's white), which brought the realization and   
heart break to the girls that Amara was a girl.   
  
"Alright class today we will be skating. Does anyone here know how to skate?" asked   
Ms. Lee the P.E teacher. Seeing that Serena wasn't going to put up her hand, Amara   
and Michelle pushed her forward and exclaimed, "Serena knows!"   
  
"Really? Is this true Serena?" Asked Ms. Lee. Serena glared at the two before turning   
to the teacher. "Yes, it's true, but I don't have any music with me, So I can't right   
now."   
  
"Oh don't worry Serena, Michelle and I Played during lunch today and made a tape   
for you to skate with.It's the song 'For the Princess'," said Amara as she placed   
the tape in a cassette player.Serena sighed in defeat on moved to the middle of   
the rink, and got into position. Amara pressed play and Serena began to gracefully   
skate across the ice. The class watched in amazement as Serena moved with the song   
with perfection. All of her jumps and twirls and other fancy moves were flawless   
and were perfectly sync with the music. When the song was done and Serena stopped   
the whole class was silent still amazed with her performance, before the class erupted   
in applause. Serena smiled and bowed before she skated over to Amara and Michelle   
with a less and happy expression on her face.   
  
"Okay class, just ice around and have fun," said Ms. Lee. Everyone skated until   
the final bell rang. The whole class began clear off the ice and head to the locker   
rooms to get change. Serena was about to leave when Heero skated up beside her.   
  
  
"You skated beautifully today," he said before skating off.   
  
Serena smiled and whispered, "Thank you."   
  
  
End of chapter 3   
  
********************************   
I hope all of you liked this chapter. Sorry I didn't posted yesterday, but I wanted   
to make it longer for you guys. Anyway please review and let me know what you think   
of it!!! Don't forget I love e-mail too,so e-mail me at angel_love11@chickmail.com C-ya, Angel   



	4. Chapter 4

A New Life Chapter 4   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing don't belong to me.   
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well here's chapter four! ::pouts:: I didn't get as   
many reviews for chapter three as I did the other chapters. Didn't you guys like   
it? Well, anyway I hope you enjoy chapter and give me lots of reviews for it cuz   
I love hearing what you guys think! This chapter finally has some romance in it   
(okay I'm a helpless romantic so my love scenes are going to be pretty corny) and   
there's action in this chapter too (I'm not so good with action scenes, sorry) Okay   
on with the story.   
  
*****************   
  
A week later one night...   
Serena and the others had finished arranging their dorm room and were currently relaxing.   
Serena got up from where she was sitting and headed to the door. "Hey guys, I'm   
going to take a walk. Do you want to come?" asked Serena. "That's okay princess.   
We're just going to relax here," said Michelle. Hotaru and Amara nodded in agreement.   
"Okay, I'll see you guys later," said Serena as she walked out the door. "She tries   
to hide it, but I can sense that our princess is suffering," said Hotaru. Michelle   
and Amara nodded sadly.   
  
Back to Serena...  
Serena walked around the school until she came to a bench that was facing the full   
moon that was hanging in the sky that night. Serena took out her transformation   
locket and stared at the crystal inside of it. 'Mother,' thought Serena as a tear   
trailed down her cheek. She then gazed up at the moon. 'Home.Mother I miss you   
so much. Tell me mother...am I destined to always be alone?' Serena felt more tears   
well up in her eyes and fall down her face. She just closed her eyes and allowed   
the tears to fall freely down her face while she placed the locket in both of her   
hands and over her heart.   
  
Serena's eyes suddenly flew open as she felt someone place their hand gently on her   
face and gently wipe her tear tears with their thumb. Serena gasped when she saw   
it was Heero in front of her, wiping her tears away. "Heero, what are you doing here?"   
asked Serena. "I was out for a walk. Why are you crying?" asked Heero in his usual   
monotone voice. "I was just thinking, that's all. Thank you for being concerned though,"  
said Serena as she made an attempt to get up and leave, but was stopped by Heero   
as he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down. "Stay," ordered   
Heero as he took a seat next to her. "Um...okay," said Serena as she blushed lightly   
at the fact that Heero wanted her company. Serena then turned her gaze at the moon   
again. "The moon is beautiful tonight," said Serena in a voice of slight awe. "Yes   
it is, and so are you," said Heero as he gently grabbed her chin and turned her head   
to face him. Serena had no chance to comment on his words for his lips were covering   
hers in a soft yet passionate kiss. Serena gasped, but that only allowed Heero   
to deepen the kiss. Serena soon found herself enjoying and responding to the kiss   
with equal passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he had one arm around   
her waist and another supporting he back of her neck with his hand. Unknown to the   
two, two girls with sandy-blond hair were watching the scene. The one with short   
hair had a smile on her face, happy that maybe her princess had found someone new.   
The other with long hair, however, looked at the couple with anger and sadness written   
all over her face. After a minute, the two departed to their rooms, one going to   
tell of good news and the other to cry. After a few minutes the two needed air,   
so reluctantly they broke the kiss. Heero was about to say something when his communicator   
went off. "Damn, I have to go," Heero stated as he ran off. Soon after he left Serena's   
communicator went off. "Serena, I have a new mission for you and the others. You   
are to help the other Gundam pilots get information on the new mobile dolls that   
OZ is building then destroy the base it's kept in. Do you accept the mission?" asked   
Doctor J. "Mission accepted," said Serena. "Good, I'll transfer the mission data   
now," said Doctor J. As she was receiving the information, Serena dashed to the   
others to prepare for battle.   
  
Later, at the OZ base...   
"There are too many mobile dolls here! We can't get any closer!" shouted Duo. "We   
have to complete the mission," stated Heero as he blew away the mobile dolls in front   
of him. He didn't see the large amount of dolls line-up behind him. Heero turned   
just in time to see the dolls about to fire when suddenly a large silver metal disc   
flew threw the air and destroyed all the mobile dolls in one shot. He watched it   
as it u-turned and was caught by...another Gundam! This new one was white and silver   
in some places. In it's left hand it had the disc, but it was holding it like a   
shield and in the other hand it had a large energy sword (okay I don't know if Gundams   
have visual communication between each other in the show, but in my fi they do).   
Heero opened a channel to the mysterious Gundam, "01 here. Who are you?" asked   
Heero. "Sorry 01, no time for chit-chat. There's a mission to complete," stated   
Serena as she fought. 'It's that same masked girl,' thought Heero as he too continued   
fighting. "What do you mean 'mission'?" asked Heero. "Our mission is to aid you   
and your fellow pilots in defeating OZ," said Serena. "Our?" "Look around," said   
Serena. Sure enough there were three mobile suits colored in purple, teal, and navy   
blue. These suits weren't Gundams, but they were still quite powerful.   
  
After enough mobile dolls were destroyed, Heero, Serena, Amara, and Duo went inside   
the base to get the information they wanted while the others continued fighting the   
dolls.After getting in Serena and the others found themselves in a shoot-out with   
the Oz soldiers who were positioned in front of the doors of the base leader. Serena   
and the others were positioned behind the corners of two paths that lead to the room,   
with Serena and Heero on one side and Duo and Amara on the other. Slowly behind   
Heero and Serena an OZ soldier was creeping up behind Heero with his gun ready to   
fire. Serena saw the soldier just before he was about to shoot Heero and pushed   
Heero out of the way as she shouted, "Watch out!" BAM! Serena grunted in pain and   
fell to her knees. Her left quickly went right under her right shoulder (nothing   
vital was hit) where she was shot. "No!" shouted Amara. Quickly she shot the soldier   
down and went to Serena's side. "Are you alright?" asked Amara. She was too busy   
worrying over Serena to notice that Serena's mask had come off, but Heero sure did.   
"Serena?!?!" exclaimed Heero. Serena looked at him in surprise then looked to the   
floor and sure enough there was her mask. "Damn," said Serena under her breath as   
she placed the mask back on. "We'll discuss this later Heero. Right now we have   
a mission to complete," stated Serena as she got up with some help from Amara.Serena   
removed one of her cufflinks and threw it to the soldiers where it exploded into   
a screen of smoke. Heero, Duo, Amara, and Serena (she mostly kicked) quickly knocked   
out the soldiers and proceeded to the office of the base leader. There, Heero killed   
the leader and hacked into the computer and got the information they wanted and activated   
the self-destruct sequence. They quickly exited the base and headed back to their   
Gundams and mobile suit. With the others, they all quickly flew to a safe distance   
and landed where they could still see the base. They got out of their Gundams and   
mobile suits and stood in front of them to watch the base. In a few seconds there   
was a chain of explosions and soon the whole base was in flames and ruins. "Mission   
complete," whispered Serena as she suddenly fell, but two strong arms caught her   
before she hit the ground. With effort Serena opened her eyes and saw Heero looking   
at her with concern, yes concern, written on his face."Heero," whispered Serena   
right before she lost consciousness.   
  
  
  
End of chapter 4.   
  
  
*************   
Well how did you like it? Was it good?I hope you all liked it. Well PLEASE PLEASE   
PLEASE review or e-mail me on my story. Actual I decided that I won't post my fifth chapter  
unless I get a certain number of reviews (I'm not telling the number cuz I want to see how  
many I get). I know this is unfair, but my reviews on my new chapters have decreased in number   
and this way I'll know if you people are still interested in my story. Please don't be mad.  
Anyway C-ya, Angel^_~  



	5. Chapter 5

A New Life- Chapter 5   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so don't sue me!   
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! ::looks to see many angry people tossing spinach (ewww   
I hate spinach) in their hands looking at me dangerously:: Hehehe... um okay I have   
a good excuse for taking so long to get chapter 5 out. It was writer's block!!! I   
must have written three different rough drafts, but I didn't like any of them.If   
anybody out there has any suggestions for me I'll be glad to hear them. By the way   
I know that Heero's out of character, but let's face it; if I kept him in character   
then there would no romance at all in this fic. I'm sorry if this chapter is a disappointment,   
but like I said I'm still recovering from writer's block. I tried to add a little   
humor to this chapter, but I don't think I'm very good at humor. Oh well, enjoy   
the story!   
  
***************   
  
"Serena!" "Princess!" shouted Michelle and Hotaru at the same time as they ran to   
their fallen princess. "Serena?! You mean she's Serena?! And she's a princess?!?!"   
exclaimed Duo in disbelief (he hadn't heard Heero shout Serena's name when she was   
shot because of the gunfire). Michelle and Hotaru both cursed themselves mentally   
for their outbursts. "So this weak woman is Serena? I would have thought that she   
was stronger than to faint at a drop of a hat," said Wufei (like I needed to tell   
you). "Serena's not weak!" shouted Amara. "She took a bullet for Heero you idiot!"   
"She was shot?!?!" shouted Michelle. "Will all of you shut up?! Serena needs help!   
NOW! We have to take her get her to a hospital!" shouted Heero as he picked Serena   
up. Everyone became silent, surprised by the Perfect Soldier's sudden outburst.   
"Heero's right. Girls, stay here and hide Serena's Gundam and my mobile suit, then   
come to the hospital. Heero give me Serena and I'll take her to the hospital," said   
Amara as she motioned for Heero to give Serena, but he just held her closer to him.   
"That's all right, I'll take her. Guys hide the Gundams then come," said Heero.   
"I'm coming too," stated Amara. Heero nodded and they took off for the hospital.   
  
  
After Heero and Amara arrived at the hospital, Serena was taken to the emergency   
room. Soon after, the others arrived and now everyone was in the waiting room. "Okay,   
I have to know. Why did you call Serena princess, Hotaru?" asked Duo (Amara, Michelle,   
and Hotaru had revealed their identities to the Gundam pilots since they knew who   
Serena was). "Um...well..." Hotaru stuttered as she shifted uncomfortably, not knowing   
what to say. "Serena is the heir to colony L6, so princess is a nickname we have   
for her. It's because she's the heir that we had to hide our identities. L6 isn't   
involved in the war, but Serena knew she had to help. However, if OZ had seen Serena   
they would have recognized her and declare war on the colony," said Amara. The pilots   
nodded in understanding. After an hour we see Amara pacing back and forth so much   
that the pattern on the tile floor had worn off. Heero was leaning against a wall,   
his arms crossed and his face remained expressionless, and the others were just sitting   
in some chairs, waiting to hear some news on Serena. Suddenly a doctor walked into   
the room and glanced at the chart in his hand before he turned to the group. "Are   
you the group for Miss Serena?" he asked. Michelle was about to answer, but Amara   
had already grabbed him by the caller of his shirt and was shaking him violently   
while exclaiming, "Well how is she?! Is she all right?! Tell me!" "P-p-please calm   
down,.Yes she's fine, in fact she's healing at an alarming rate. She should be   
able to leave in a few days," said the doctor, who was terrified of Amara. Amara   
calmed down and released the doctor. "May we see her?" asked Amara calmly. "Yes,   
she's awake now, but don't stay too long. She needs her rest," said the doctor before   
he walked away. Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru were about to enter Serena's room when   
an arm blocked the door. They turned to see Heero shaking his head 'no' and was   
about to enter Serena's room when Amara stopped him. "Wait, before you go in there   
I need to talk to you," she said. Heero nodded and followed Amara down the hall,   
so that they were out of the hearing range of the others. Amara turned to face Heero,   
hers arms were crossed over her chest and a stern look on her face. "This is a warning   
for you, Heero Yuy. I saw what happened on that bench tonight and I'm happy if you   
truly care for her, but if you don't, then stay away from her.Serena was hurt greatly   
in the past. She had caught her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend, and   
that hurt her more than words can say. So if I find that you're just playing with   
her or if you hurt her, I'll hurt you.Understand?" asked Amara. Heero nodded and   
headed for Serena's room.   
  
In Serena's room...   
Heero closed the door behind him to get Serena's attention. Serena turned her head   
to him and smiled. Heero took a seat next to Serena's bed and took her hand in his.   
"Are you all right?" asked Heero. "I'm fine. Just a little tired and sore," answered   
Serena. Serena turned her head to gaze at the stars from her window. Serena suddenly   
turned her head to face Heero when she felt him place a soft kiss on the palm of   
her hand. (I know that's a very un-Heero thing, but kissing someone on the palm of   
their hand is a sign of respect and I know is someone took a bullet for me they'd   
get my respect! ^_~). Heero let go of her hand and leaned down, so that his face   
was only an inch away from hers. "Thank you," whispered Heero before he kissed her   
passionately. Serena put her left hand on his cheek (she can't move her right arm   
yet without a lot of pain) while Heero gently lifted her into a sitting position   
and wrapped his arms around her waist into a protective embrace. Suddenly there   
was a bright flash of light and someone shouting "Whoa! Go Heero!" Heero and Serena   
broke the kiss and turned to see and other pilots standing in the doorway with the   
girls standing behind them. Duo had a huge grin on his face and a camera his hand   
while the other pilots had a look of bewilderment on their faces. Amara had a hand   
over her face as her mumbled the word "idiot", Michelle just smiled at the couple,   
and Hotaru was jumping up and down trying to see what was going on. "Duo I'm going   
to kill you!" shouted Heero as he proceeded to chase Duo around the room while waving   
his gun. "Do they do this often?" asked Serena as she and the others sweat-dropped   
at the scene. "Too often. Don't worry though, you'll get used to it," said Quatre   
as he watched Heero beat up Duo.   
  
A few days later, after Serena was better (I know people can't heal that fast but   
in my fic she does)...   
Serena and Heero walked into the classroom together and were walking to their desks   
when they noticed something on Serena desk. When they reached it they saw that it   
was a pink rose with a note on it. Serena picked it up and read out loud, 'To the   
most beautiful girl in school. Love a secret admirer'. Serena blushed brightly and   
turned to see what Heero's reaction was. Heero face remained expressionless, but   
his eyes revealed anger, and his hand that wasn't carrying his books was in a tight   
fist and was shaking ever so slightly.   
  
End of chapter 5   
  
  
*****************   
Okay everyone, how was it? Good? Bad? Well let me know for goodness sake! Please   
please PLEASE review or e-mail me. I want to thank all of you who reviewed chapter   
4 and let me know that there are people out there who like this fic. I'm going to   
try to get chapter 6 out soon because I left you guys with a cliffhanger (I'm so   
mean!). Remember the more reviews I get, the sooner chapter 6 will come! Anyway   
I g2g.  
C-ya, Angel 


	6. Chapter 6

A New Life- Chapter 6   
  
Disclaimer: Neither Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing belongs to me so don't sue!   
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late to get this chapter out, but I've been   
really busy. I really feel that I wrote this chapter badly, but ::shrugs:: chapter   
7 will be better and a lot more interesting. By the way, the polls are closed and   
the one to be paired up with Serena in my dbz/sm crossover is....drum roll please...Trunks   
by a landslide!!!! Congratulation Trunks! Anyway On with the story!   
  
********************   
  
Soon after Serena had read the note, Mr. Johnson walked in and everyone took his   
or her seat. Serena placed the rose on the side of her desk and Heero glared at   
it as if it were Trieze. In the middle of class, as the teacher was talking about   
the Victorian Era, someone passed Serena a note. The note was pink and folded into   
a rose (I wish I knew how to do that) and Serena carefully unfolded the flower unaware   
that Heero was watching out of the corner of his eye. The note was written in the   
same beautiful handwriting of the rose note. 'Dearest Serena, you are the most beautiful   
girl I have ever seen. You have hair so golden that even the sun is jealous. The   
brightest star cannot sparkle like your eyes. You smile can brighten anyone's day.   
Love your secret admirer' Once again Serena was blushing brightly at the words of   
her admirer. Heero, who had been reading over her shoulder, made a low growl causing   
Serena's attention to turn to him. "Somebody has a death wish which I will gladly   
fulfill once I find out who this admirer is," stated Heero, completely serious.   
"Heero, calm down. Nobody knows that we are going out, so don't overreact. Besides,   
I'm sure it's just a small crush someone has, and that it will pass quickly," said   
Serena." "Stop talking you two and pay attention!" ordered Mr. Johnson sternly before   
returning to his lecture. For the rest of the class, Heero mumbled death threats   
and what he would do if he ever found out who was Serena's admirer.   
  
At lunch time...   
Serena was up in the cherry blossom tree, enjoying some time alone. Although she   
loved to hang out with the girls and the Gundam guys, especially Heero, Serena needed   
some time to herself. 'Hard to believe my life has changed so much in such a short   
amount of time,' thought Serena. 'New guy, new friends, and a new mission, all in   
a few weeks, but I prefer this life any day.' Serena was so deep in thought that   
she didn't see that Heero was walking close by.   
  
Heero was walking around the school, still angry that some one writing HIS girlfriend   
love notes, when he spotted a large amount of golden hair hanging from a branch on   
a cherry blossom tree.Heero smirked as he recognized his girlfriend's hair and   
approached the tree silently. When he reached the tree he made sure no one was around,   
before he jumped to the branch Serena was on. Serena felt the branch move, so, curious,   
she opened her eyes and came face to face wit Heero. Serena was so startled that   
moved back and lost her balance in the process. Serena fell and closed her eyes,   
awaiting the pain that she knew was coming, but instead of hitting the ground she   
felt two strong arms catch her. Serena opened her eyes to see a boy about her age   
she had never seen before. He had short, light brown hair with bangs that hung   
lazily in his piercing green eyes, and was smiling at her. Heero jumped from the   
tree and approached the two, glaring at the new guy. "Serena, are you all right?"   
asked Heero still glaring. "Yes, I'm fine thanks to..um...," "Mark, and believe me   
it was my pleasure," said Mark ignoring Heero's glare (bad move in my opinion) and   
smiled down at Serena."Okay, thank you Mark. Um, you can put me down now," said   
Serena blushing. A low inaudible growl sounded from Heero's throat, as Mark seemed   
a little reluctant to let Serena out of his grasp, but then slowly released her.   
"Come on Serena, lets join the others," said Heero as he grabbed her hand and placed   
it in his own. "Alright. It was nice meeting you Mark," said Serena as stuck out   
her hand for a handshake. Mark took her hand and kissed it gently. "It was indeed.   
I'll see you around goddess," said Mark as he let go of her hand and walked away.   
"I have a feeling that he's my admirer," said Serena blushing."Yes, and I have   
a feeling he's going to meet my gun," said Heero smirking evilly. "Don't you dare   
Heero.He's a nice guy. His little crush will pass. Besides, I have a perfectly   
wonderful boyfriend already," said Serena as she leaned up to kiss his cheek, but   
Heero moved and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Don't forget it." Said Heero   
as the two headed for class.   
  
In class...  
Ms. Cody, the English teacher, was explaining the newest assignment to the grade10/11split   
class when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it in walked Trista with   
Hotaru at the doorway.Serena gasped and stood up immediately, as did Michelle and   
Amara, knowing that this meant serious trouble. Trista whispered to the teacher   
and then nodded to the girls. They walked down to her and followed her out of the   
class. Meanwhile, Heero and the other Gundam guys, who were also in that class, were   
wondering what the heck was going on.  
  
Back to the girls...  
"Trista what's wrong? Has something happened?" asked Michelle. "Yes, you see   
when the princess left, Raye and Darien told the others that she had ran away here   
as a way to escape the duty of Sailor Moon and didn't say anything about their little   
affair. Anyway, they used Mercury's computer and located her here. I tried to stop   
them, but they used the sailor teleport, and...well...now they're here and they've joined   
Oz," said Trista as she awaited the girls' reaction.   
  
Back in class...   
Everyone, except for the Gundam guys, jumped in surprise from their desks when they   
heard four female voices shout "WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!" Just outside   
their class. Everyone's attention turned to door when it opened and in walked in   
Amara whose left eye was twitching furiously and had her hands balled into tight   
fists at her side. Michelle walked in behind her a lot calmer but her ocean blue   
eyes revealed a storm of anger. Serena walked in last, her face and eyes, revealing   
anger, betrayal, and hurt.   
  
End of chapter 6   
***********   
Okay well that's it for chapter 6!!!! Sorry if it's a disappointment, but chapter   
7 will be a lot better. I don't know if Mark will be in this fic again, I mainly   
added him for fun, so I don't think so. I have chapter 7 written and waiting to   
be posted, but I'm waiting for enough of reviews from chapter 6 before I post it,   
so REVIEW!!!!! Again I am so sorry for taking so long to get this out.Bye everyone,   
Angel   
P.S: if anyone knows anything on Sailor Cosmos' attacks please tell me. 


	7. Chapter 7

A New Life- Chapter 7   
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I am sooooooooooo sorry that I took so long to get   
this out, but I lost the disk that had the original chapter 7 on it and I threw away   
the rough copy, so I had to write the whole thing again. I probably would have taken   
longer if I hadn't gotten so many reviews, so writing them wasn't in vein! Anyway   
here's chapter 7! Enjoy!!   
  
***************   
The girls took their seats again, with everyone in the class wondering what the   
heck happened to them.Heero never removed his eyes from the front of the class   
although his full attention was on Serena, "What's wrong? What happened?" Heero asked   
her in a whispered voice. "My past won't leave me alone," whispered Serena back.   
"What do you mean?" asked Heero as he glanced at her. Serena sighed, "Amara told   
you about my ex-boyfriend, right?" "Yes, she told me what he and your 'friend' did   
to you," said Heero through clenched teeth, "and if I ever meet him, I reserve the   
right to kill him." "You might actually--," Serena was cut off as the final bell   
rang through the school, freeing the students to enjoy their weekend. "hat?" asked   
Heero (the Gundam guys, and the rest of the girls, including Hotaru, were gathered   
around now). "Serena's ex boyfriend and her former friend have come here to take   
her back. They, along with Sere's other friends who don't know what they did," said   
Amara. "What's worse," added Michelle, "is that they've joined OZ which can cause   
us a threat since they're very powerful. Not as powerful as us, but still they could   
pose a threat." 'The princess doesn't need these kind of things to worry about right   
now. Maybe we can go some where she could relax,' thought Hotaru. " Hey everyone,   
why don't we all go swimming today at the beach? I mean, we have been having a heat   
wave (it's September) and it would give us a chance to relax," Hotaru suggested.   
"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Michelle who was anxious to see the ocean again.   
"Alright" agreed everyone. "Good we'll meet you there at 4," said Amara.   
  
At the beach...   
The guys were waiting patiently for the girls while discussing something. "I   
think they're hiding something from us," said Wufei. " I agree. I think it has something   
to do with Serena's past," added Duo. Heero was about to comment when someone gentle   
placed their hands over his eyes and lightly kissed his cheek. "Guess who?" whispered   
a familiar voice. Heero smirked slightly and pulled the owner of the arms in front   
of him where he got a surprise. Serena stood in front of him wearing a modest bikini   
(if there is such a thing) which was a pale pink, but there was something very different   
to her look. Her hair was no longer the extreme length that reached down to her   
ankles. Instead, it stopped in the middle of her back. "You cut your hair," stated   
Heero despite the fact that it was painfully obvious. Serena pouted a little before   
saying, "Yeah, the girls made me because they knew I'd be spotted right away by the   
others if I didn't." "I like it." "Really?" asked Serena as she raised an eyebrow.   
"Yes," said Heero as wrapped his arms around her waist."Would you two please stop   
or get a room?" asked Wufei in a pained voice, thoroughly disgusted. "Fine, how   
about we play Frisbee?" suggested Serena. The girls, Duo, and Quatre agreed, while   
Heero, Wufei and Trowa decided just to watch. After about ten minutes of playing   
everyone was annoyed at the fact that Serena was able to do fancy tricks and making   
it so that none of them could catch the flying disk. 'This isn't fair! Serena has   
so much practice with the Frisbee because she's Sa--," Amara didn't get to finish   
her sentence because three pairs of hands that belonged to Serena, Michelle and Hotaru   
were covering her mouth. "Shut up!" they all hissed. The girls looked at the boys   
to see them all staring at them with a questioning look on their faces. The girls   
just smiled innocently at them. "What were going to say Amara?" asked Duo. Amara   
was about to cover her mistake when somebody suddenly shouted, "Hey goddess!" Everyone   
turned to see Mark leave his group of friends and jogged up to Serena. "Hey Mark!   
What a coincidence!" said Serena. "Coincidence my ass," whispered Heero angrily as   
made his way to the two where he put Serena into his tight embrace, smirking secretly   
at the very-less-then-happy look on Mark's face. Suddenly Serena's and the other's   
watches started to beep. "Sorry Mark, but we have an important place to be right   
now. We'll see you later!" said Serena as she and the others quickly gathered their   
things and went to a secluded area. Once there, Serena opened her watched and awaited   
Dr. J to speak. "Everyone, I have some bad news. The information on the new mobile   
dolls that you stole wasn't the only copy. It turns out that there is one other   
copy that is being guarded by five new special agents (I didn't know what else they   
could be) which consist of four females and one male. You need to go destroy them   
and that base.Do you all accepted the mission?" "Mission accepted," said everyone   
except for Serena who looked sad and unsure. Amara and Michelle each put a hand   
on one of her shoulders and Hotaru gave her a quick hug. Serena gave them a small   
smile before nodded and agreeing to go. "Alright, here's the data you'll need." Said   
Dr. J as he sent them the info they needed. The girls agreed to meet the guys near   
the base, giving them each enough time to get to their Gundams and for the girls   
to get on their disguises.   
  
At the base...   
Serena, Amara, Michelle, Heero and Duo went into the base to find the info and   
destroy it while the others stayed behind to fight off the mobile suits/dolls.   
They quickly made their way to their way to their destination, guns ready as they   
turned the corner to the room holding the information, only to be met by a very unpleasant   
surprise. There were the inners and Darien; in OZ uniforms and guns pointing at   
the outers and Serena while they had their guns pointing at them right back, creating   
a complete stand still. "Serena," said Darien surprised who was able to see through   
her disguise, "what did you do to your hair? No matter, you are coming back with   
us." "Over our dead bodies!" stated Michelle and Amara firmly. "Why are you letting   
her do this? Just because she wants to escape her duties you let her leave?" asked   
Lita angrily. "I did not leave to escape my duty, I left to escape my pain," said   
Serena looking straight at the people she had once considered her family. "Those   
two," said Amara indicating Raye and Darien with her gun, "were having some 'fun'   
behind Serena's back and she got them in the act. That's way she left." The inners   
stared in shock at the two, not believing what they were just told. Amy recovered   
first and still had her gun pointing at the outers and her princess among with the   
others. "That doesn't matter. You two were destined for each other and the future   
depends on it, and what about Rini?" she asked. Serena winced at the mention of   
her would-have-been future daughter. She was the only thing that Serena regretted   
wouldn't happen because of her decision. "I will miss her, but she would have deserved   
better than to have a loveless family. Besides," said Serena as she stepped back   
so that she was right beside Heero. "I've found someone that treats me way better   
than Darien, and better looking too." Heero released the death glare he was sending   
Darien to give Serena a smug smirk. Darien growled in anger and pulled out one of   
his roses straight at Heero. When it was just a few inches away, Serena's hand darted   
out and caught it, and, much to the surprise of the others, threw it right back at   
Darien, piercing his arm. "Enough of this! You are coming back with us! Mars Crystal   
Power!" shouted Raye as she thrust her transformation stick in the air. However,   
much to her horror, nothing happened. "I think she has lost her sanity," said Serena   
smugly while telepathically she sent a message to the inners and Darien 'Fools! The   
silver crystal created your power to protect me! Do you honestly think that it and   
myself would allow you to use that kind of power against me?!' thought Serena angrily.   
The five visibly paled slightly. "This is not over!" Shouted Raye as she threw a   
smoke bomb to the ground and she and the others made their escape. "Cowards!" shouted   
Amara angrily. "So that was your ex-boyfriend, huh?" asked Heero as he turned to   
Serena nod yes. "I going to enjoy killing him next time we meet." Heero smirked evilly   
at the thought as he deleted information on the suits and once again activated the   
self-destruct sequence (I'm too lazy to write about them planting bombs around the   
base). They quickly made their escape from the base with the other pilots and Hotaru   
close behind.   
  
Back at the academy...   
"Princess, we need to tell them about our past," said Hotaru. "I know, but what   
if Heero wants to break up with me because of it? I...I-I think I love him," said Serena   
softly. Michelle smiled and put a hand on her princess' shoulder. "Then he is missing   
out on a wonderful person," she said softly. "Thank you, Michelle. Well let's get   
this over with," said Serena as she and the others headed to the Gundam pilots who   
were waiting for them in their room.   
  
End of chapter 7   
*****************   
Well I hope all of you enjoyed that chapter! Again, I'm so sorry that I took so long   
to get it out! Chapter 8 will come out sooner because I'm almost done writing it   
and I saved it on the computer, so the disk incident won't happen again. In case   
you are wondering why had Serena have her hair cut, I wanted to because the thought   
of having hair that long is disturbing and I know the beach was rather pointless but   
::shugs:: I wanted to add and I couldn't just jump into the meeting of all the scouts  
again now could I?. By the way , chapter one of my dbz/sm crossover will come out soon too,   
so keep an eye out for it. Remember, the more reviews I get the faster the chapter will   
come out! Bye everyone! Angel ^_~   
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

A New Life- Chapter 8   
  
Disclaimer: Neither Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing belongs to me so don't sue!!!   
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay for chapter 8, but I'm now working   
on my dbz/sm crossover, so my fic writing time has been divided. Anyway I hope all of   
you enjoy this chapter! By the way, thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter!!!   
You people kick butt!! Oh and the song 'For the Princess' in chapter 3 is an actual   
song that is played with a violin and piano which I downloaded from Napster, so all   
of you who have Napster can hear it. Oh, and I'm sorry Lady Mercury! I didn't mean to offend you  
I actually really like Mercury, and to Nick Johnson ::sigh:: please leave me alone. that  
is the fourth (2 e-mails, 2 reviews) that you have said the same thing and for the last time  
I am NOT going to put Relena (who I think is insane) with Heero. If you don't like my fic the  
wasy it is, don't read it. Besides, Heero deserves someone with some sanity. Anyway, I'll   
shut up now so enjoy!!!   
  
*************   
  
Serena took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing nerves.She opened   
the door to the Gundam pilot's dorm room and walked in with the outers, including   
Trista, following close behind. The Gundam guys turned to the sound of the door   
opening. They had been told by Serena and the others to wait for them in their dorm   
because they had something important to tell them and they were curious as to what   
it might be. They watched as one by one the girls entered the room, one of the girls   
being the dark green-haired one they had seen the other day in class. "What is this   
about, Serena?" asked Heero as she approached him. "We've been keeping something   
from all of you, and it's about our past," said Serena softly, "and I need to tell   
you this in private. Girls, can you tell the other guys for me?" asked Serena.They   
all nodded to Serena as Heero lead her to his room for some privacy. He closed the   
door behind and led her to the bed. "Do you trust me?" asked Serena sternly. Heero   
was momentarily caught off guard by the question, but eventually said yes. Serena   
took his hands in hers and intertwined their fingers. She closed her eyes and asked   
Heero to do the same and to clear his mind, which was a little difficult because   
he was wondering what the heck was going on when suddenly it happened. Flashes of   
Serena's life passed through his mind.The Moon Kingdom, It's destruction and her   
death.Becoming Sailor Moon and finding the other scouts. The battle with Beryl.   
All the battles and the pain she went through. The flashes ending with painful   
realization that the one she had died for so many times wasn't faithful to her.   
Heero opened his eyes and stared at her. Tears were streaming down her face and   
she had a look of utter pain and vulnerability on her lovely features. Wordlessly   
he got up and headed for the door. "I need time to...think," said Heero before he left.   
  
  
The other Gundam pilots had a similar experience to Heero's and were currently   
in a state of shock at what they had seen these girls go through. However they weren't   
left in their stupor long as they snapped out of it at the sound of Heero's door   
opening and an expressionless Heero walked out of the room and out door. Soon after   
Heero's departure, they saw a depressed Serena exit from his room. "We'll understand   
if you guys don't want to be our friends anymore, but understand that we will always   
be on your side," said Serena.Quatre smiled at the girl "I think I speak for all   
of us when I say we are all friends here," he said gently. The other pilots nodded   
in agreement. Serena smiled genuinely at them. "Thank you. You don't know what that   
means to me, to us," said Serena smiling, but her smile soon faded at the thought   
of Heero's reaction. "Come on Serena, we have class tomorrow and it's been a long   
day," said Michelle gently. Serena nodded and girls left.   
  
Where Heero is...   
Heero was on the same bench that Serena and he first kissed. He stared at the   
moon, deep in thought. 'How could she keep this me, and how could that jackass Darien   
do that to her?! I swear if I ever see him again he's getting a one way ticket to   
hell!' thought Heero angrily. 'I can't believe everything she has gone through. How   
could she not tell me?!?! It doesn't matter though, I still...love her.' The perfect   
soldier had admitted to himself that he had indeed fallen in love the with the princess   
of the moon. Of course he had tried to deny to himself, telling himself that she   
meant nothing to him, but the thought of her getting hurt or, possibly even worse,   
being with someone else left a dull pain in his chest that seemed to grow. 'I better   
tell her tomorrow since she's probably sleeping now,' and with that thought Heero   
made his way back to his room.   
  
The next day...   
  
Heero was waiting across the hall from the class Serena was currently in. The   
bell rang and as the class was filing out a pretty brown haired girl stopped in front   
of him. She glanced behind her to see a head of golden hair almost at the door when   
she suddenly said, "Oh Heero I love you too!" and kissed him, 'WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!'   
thought Heero, but then froze in shock and dread when he heard a small gasp. Heero   
pulled the girl away from him to be greeted with the sight of Serena with unshed   
tears in her eyes, two very pissed off protectors and one evilly smirking Mark who   
was behind the three. "Well, I see your done thinking Heero. I'd better leave the   
two of you alone," said Serena as she quickly turned and headed for her room. Heero   
was about to go after her, but what stopped him were the scouts of the sky and the   
sea. "Get. Out. Of. My. Way," ordered Heero. "No way, don't you dare come near Serena   
or I swear I will kick your ass," threatened Amara. Michelle nodded in agreement.   
Mark, whose smirk only got bigger by the second and remained behind the two silently   
mouthed to Heero, 'She's mine' before heading to Serena, followed by Amara and Michelle.   
Heero turned to girl who had kissed him and who had stupidly remained where she   
was. Heero took out his gun and pointed at the girl, "Why the hell did you do that?"   
he asked while cocking the gun. "Stop Heero!" Heero turned to see Relena approaching  
the two with a look of shame on her face. "Don't hurt her. This was my idea. I was   
just so upset that you chose Serena over me that I...I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"   
begged Relena. Heero just looked at her with an expressionless face, but his eyes   
betrayed him by revealing a great deal of anger."Because of you," said Heero   
calmly, "I might lose the only person to bring me happiness. I hope you're happy."   
Heero then pushed her out of his way and headed to the roof of the school.   
  
Where Serena is...   
'How could you do this to me, Heero? I thought you were different,' thought Serena   
in her room where she had locked herself in and was crying. A beeping noise from   
Serena's wrist, however, caused her to momentarily forget her pain as she opened   
communicator only to be welcome by the panic filled voice of Dr. J. "Serena, colony   
l6 is under attack!"   
  
End of chapter8   
  
******************   
Hey everyone sorry this took so long and that it's so short and so bad but my brother was   
hogging the computer all week and my school has been very generous with the homework. Don't   
worry though chapter 9 will be out very soon. Oh, and don't worry, I'm a big Heero   
and Serena fan, so they will get back together (which means he's not going to jump   
off the roof in case any of you were thinking that). By the way, my dbz/sm crossover   
'The Tears of Cosmos' will be out shortly and it's the Trunks/ Usagi fic (I decided   
to use the jap names since I like them better). I have also decided to write a Gohan/Serena   
fic because the results from the poll were so close. Okay don't forget to review,   
cause if I get enough I will definitely get chapter 9 out by Friday, k? See ya, Angel   



	9. Chapter 9

A New Life- Chapter 9 (finally)   
  
Disclaimer: you all know the drill   
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone Merry Christmas!!!! Sorry this chapter took so long   
to get out, but I've been busy. Anyway thank you everyone who reviewed, though only   
20 out of 500 readers reviewed!! Come on people review!!! Anyway consider this my   
Christmas gift to all of you, and your reviews will be my Christmas gift!!! Okay   
now on with the story! (by the way, if you haven't read chapter 8 yet, you should   
go read that right now or you won't understand this chapter)   
  
*********************   
"What do you mean the colony is under attack? WHY?!" Shouted Serena. "Apparently   
those new agents of OZ Identified you and now OZ is there with a ship with a replica   
canon of the Libra vessel. They're going to blow the whole colony. You have to   
help them!" responded Dr. J. "Mission accepted, I'm on my way," "Good. I'll tell   
the others girls and the Gundam pilots t-," "No!" interrupted Serena. "They can't   
come. The girls have already sacrificed so much for me and the guys have their own   
mission to worry about. Colony L6 is my responsibility. I will defend it," "But   
Serena that's suicide! You can't possibly save the colony yourself," exclaimed Dr.   
J. "Don't worry about me, Dr. J. This is something I have to do by myself," "But--,"   
Dr. J was cut off as Serena shut off her communicator.She turned to her room door   
where Amara and Michelle were pounding on it, pleading to be let in. "Forgive me,"   
whispered Serena as she transformed to her black suit, "if I don't come back alive."   
With that, Serena jumped from her balcony to the ground where she began to run to   
her Gundam Moon. She arrived in the dense forest that hid Moon, the other girls'   
suits and the other Gundams. "Well Moon, let's show them what we're made of," said   
Serena as she stood in front of the powerful machine. For a brief moment the eyes   
of the suit glowed green as if in response. Serena quickly got in and activated   
Moon. She turned to the other three suits. 'Forgive me,' thought Serena as she sliced   
the three suits in half with her sword before flying to the battle.   
  
Ten minutes later...   
Heero jumped onto Serena's balcony and walked into her room expecting to find   
Serena, but was only greeted by emptiness. He looked around and didn't see Serena   
anywhere, so he quickly went to the pounding door and was greeted by two shocked   
protectors. "What the hell are doing in Serena's room?!?" shouted Amara and Michelle   
simultaneously. Heero ignored their question "Where is Serena?" asked Heero in an   
icy tone. "What do you mean? After you broke her heart you bastard she went straight   
to her room," said Amara. Hotaru had no idea any of this was going on as she sat   
on the couch of their living room and turned on the T.V, only to be greeted by some   
very disturbing news. "Some very serious damage has been done on colony L6. Its   
mobile suits are almost all destroyed by this enormous force. Only one suit has   
managed to do some damage, but even this magnificent suit has taken some serious   
damage." The T.V then showed a picture of Serena's Gundam, one arm gone and it looked   
very damaged. Hotaru stared wide-eyed. "Serena!" she shouted.Almost immediately   
after she shouted that, Hotaru was in the company of Heero, Amara and Michelle. They   
looked around the room, but found no signs of the princess. They turned to Hotaru   
and followed her gaze to the T.V where the picture of the damaged Gundam was still   
being shown. "Oh my god! We have to help her!" exclaimed Michelle. The other two   
scouts nodded in agreement before dashing off to their suits, leaving Heero alone   
still staring at the T.V. "Serena," he whispered angrily before dashing off to his   
own Gundam.   
  
Where Serena is...   
Serena looked around her as more and more of the L6 mobile suits were being destroyed.   
She opened a channel to the colony's remaining defenders. "Leave, all of you.You   
have fought bravely for L6, but there is no sense in you dying for a lost cause,"   
"But Miss Serena, what about you?! There's no way you can battle the dolls much   
longer," one of the pilots shouted. "Don't worry about me. Now go, that's an order"   
Serena said softly. She fought of the dolls and allowed her men to escape safely.   
She continued to fight valiantly, but knew that this battle was hopeless, OZ was   
just too powerful. "I can't keep this up much longer," Serena panted out as she   
destroyed a few more mobile suits. 'I've already used up most of my energy just to   
keep Moon going. I can't give anymore or I'll die, but there are too many suits.   
I'm not going to make it,' Serena thought bitterly as she closed her eyes and allowed   
a few tears to stream down her face. When she opened them again, she saw that the   
mobile suits had positioned themselves it front of her and were preparing to deliver   
the final blow. 'At least I'll take a few of these guys with me,' thought Serena   
as pressed the self-destruct button, but nothing happened. "What?" asked Serena,   
confused. 'The girls must have deactivated it in fear I would leave.Looks like   
I'll be joining you soon, mother. Bye Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. Bye guys.Bye...Heero'   
Suddenly, just when the suits were going to blast her, a large beam of yellow energy   
shot out and destroyed the suits. Serena turned to see none other than Wing Zero   
standing in space with its gun smoking. Serena growled slightly in anger and quickly   
opened a link between the two Gundams. "Heero! What the hell are you doing here?!"   
Serena shouted angrily. "Saving you," replied Heero in his usual monotone voice.   
"Heero," Serena said softly as looked to the said averting his gaze, "please go.   
This is between the inner scouts and myself. Besides, you have your own mission;   
L6 is my mission. Now leave!" But instead of following her request, Heero flew to   
her and used wing Zero to grab Moon and started to swiftly fly away from the colony.   
"What are you doing?!" asked Serena, but her questioned was answered when the canon   
of the OZ ship fired and destroyed colony L6. "NNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Serena,   
tears flowing down her face. "No," she whispered softly before passing out.   
  
Back on Earth, in one of warehouses were the Gundam guys get their Gundams fixed...   
The outer scouts and the Gundam guys (including Heero) were currently getting   
the door open to get Serena out. When they finally did get it opened, Serena toppled   
out, her breathing shallow and pulse weak. "She's dying! We have to get her medical   
care," shouted Amara after checking Serena's pulse. Heero went to pick Serena, but   
was stopped by Amara who blocked his path. "Don't you dare touch her! This is all   
your fault," she hissed as she picked her up. "She must have used the silver crystal   
just to keep Moon operational. If only she hadn't destroy our suits! We could have   
protected her!" Said Michelle who was running beside Amara. "Please hang on princess!!   
Don't leave us, we need you! Hang on!" cried Hotaru as she to ran beside Amara.   
The Gundam guys were right behind them and all of them, except Heero, were wondering   
why Amara blamed Heero for this, but decided now was not the time to ask. Right now,   
Serena's life was on the line.   
  
End of Chapter 9   
  
***********************   
Well I hope that all of you enjoyed that! And I should be able to get the next chapter   
of The Tears of Cosmos out in a few days. Anyway, PLEASE review and let me know   
what you think and if you have any suggestions e-mail me!! Till next time! C-ya,   
Angel   
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

A New Life: Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
Author's Notes: * ducks all the things being thrown* Now I now all of you might be slightly *sees readers take out bats and getting an evil glint in their eyes* okay * Really * mad, and I am so sorry I took so long to get this out, but I promise I won't let it happen again. And I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I'm working on a new fic (even though I know shouldn't till I finish the ones I have) , but what can I say! ^_^;. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and I want to thank all of you who reviewed! I was planning on just giving up on this fic, but all of your wonderful reviews kept my going! Oh, and big thanks to Tenshi-chan for being my beta-reader! Now, on with the story!  
  
****************************************************   
  
The group quickly rushed down to the last floor of the warehouse where the only doctor was located. Once there, the doctor quickly placed Serena on the examining table and had to practically shove the outers out of his office while the Gundam pilots left more quietly. After about ten minutes of waiting, Duo began to get restless; both from the silence and by a question his curiosity was dying to ask. "That's it I can't take it anymore! Amara, why do you blame Heero for what happened to Serena? If it weren't for him, Serena would have been blow to bits by now!" said Dou, relieved to have broken the silence and satisfy his curiosity.  
  
"You want to know why, I'll tell you why," growled out Amara, "your little buddy over there was two timing Serena! He was caught red handed kissing some bimbo right after class today!"  
  
"Amara, you know she would have done this anyway; with or without this...incident. You know our princess," calmly stated Michelle, trying her best to comfort and calm the soldier of the sky.   
  
Amara's face lost the expression of anger and was replaced by a look of sadness and a bittersweet smile. "Yeah, I know our princess," she choked out, struggling to keep her emotions under control. Meanwhile, the other four Gundam pilots and the sailor of destruction stared in disbelief at Heero. "Miss Amara, there has got to be some mistake! Heero would never do something like that!" Declared Quatre.  
  
"He right Amara! It's a miracle that Serena got him to show any emotions at all, and the feelings that he has shown to her, I know he wouldn't do anything that would hurt her!" stated Dou firmly, all his usual playfulness gone, "Right, Heero?"  
  
"The only one I need to explain to is Serena," stated Heero bluntly.   
  
"Well that's too bad because you're never going to get the chance. We are not letting you come near our princess ever again!" said Amara, her anger more evident than ever. Michelle and Hotaru nodded in agreement. " I warned you before Heero Yuy, and you should have listened because now if you ever come near our princess again, I swear to you you'll regret it," promised Amara in a deadly calm, emotionless voice. Heero narrowed his eyes at the outer scouts before moving back to lean against the wall, eyes still glaring. Once again the silence grew deafening, the tension thick and heavy. The doctor finally broke the spell as he stepped out of his office, clipboard in hand and face grim.   
  
"What's wrong? Is she going to be okay?" asked Michelle, stepping forward slightly.  
  
The doctor shook his head, eyes clenching slightly. "I'm afraid not. She's in a coma; one that she might never wake up from."  
  
*********The Inner Scouts***********  
  
"How could you have done that?! You mentioned non of your actions to us!" screamed Mina, her normally playful blue eyes cold with anger.  
  
"Not only did you cause the deaths of innocent people, but Serena was as well!" shouted Amy, the usually reserved scout now boarding on hysteria.  
  
"Thousands of people lost their homes because of you! You are worse than the evil we have fought," stated Lita, disgust and hatred evident in her voice.  
  
"I did what was necessary to get Serena back. I'm not about to lose her to 'Perfect Soldier"," stated Darien, his eyes hardening in hate at Heero's title.  
  
"If you didn't want to lose her, dumbass, then you shouldn't of have been with her best friend! I'm actually happy she found him; he's deserves her more than you! And Raye how could you do that to her?! I know you didn't like her much, but she was always loyal to you, and she's our princess, the one we sworn to protect from harm with our lives; yet you caused her more pain than anyone!" declared Mina.  
  
Raye, who had been quiet and outside the argument, looked up suddenly, twin streams of tears pouring down her face. "Don't you think I know that?" asked Raye hoarsely. "Do you think I meant for any of this to happen?! I NEVER meant to hurt her; She is-was my best friend, and I'm not losing her because of our mistake! Once we bring her back, we'll make her see that it was just a mistake Darien and I made, and then anything can go back tot the way it was!"  
  
"Do you think that will happen, Raye? If you do, stop deluding yourself, Serena is the most loyal person I know, and the reason that is, is because she hates betrayal. Do you really think she will forgive you so easily?" asked Ami.  
  
"She has to! For Rini she has to!" shouted Raye.  
  
Ami shook her head, sadness apparent on her face. "You know that's not true, you heard what she said. Rini is not going to be born because she no longer loves Darien, …or us. She hates us because we betrayed her. We might as well go home."   
  
"NO! Can't let it end this way. We'll get her back, no matter what the cost," stated Raye, a strange gleam appearing in her eyes.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
" Coma?" asked Michelle, barely above a whisper.  
  
The doctor nodded eyes downcast. "I'm afraid so. I've never seen anything like this; it's like she's lost her will to live. Injuries such as hers never should have been able to do this."  
  
" This can't be happening," whispered Amara in denial. " You're wrong! She wouldn't let something like this defeat her; she's too strong for that!"  
  
"I'm sorry," said doctor. "There's nothing more I can do. All that can be done now is to hope for the best."  
  
" This all your fault, Yuy! I knew you deserve Serena; you're nothing but a shell of a man, you couldn't have possibly loved the princess, never mind making her happy!" yelled Amara, directing her pain and anger at Heero.  
  
Heero ignored Amara and headed to the room Serena was in, only to be halted by a swift and painful punch in the face, though he showed no signs of discomfort. "And where do you think you're going, Yuy? Where you not listening before? I said you're never going near the princess again. You had your chance and blew it," she sneer.  
  
"Leave Heero," ordered Hotaru, her eyes holding a coldness that rivaled his own.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hotaru frowned, knowing that his grunt meant no. Mentally, she called upon her glaive which appeared positioned at Heero's neck in her hands. "Leave now or I'll kill you."  
  
Heero glared at the youngest scout, severely tempted just to pull out his gun and shoot the outers just so they'd be out of his way. He silently turned and began to walk away, causing the outers to smile in victory while the other Gundam pilots just watched him leave, knowing that the Perfect Soldier did not give up so easily.  
  
'This is not over,' thought Heero and he walked away, determination shining in his eyes  
  
***************************************************************   
  
*winces* I warned you it was short! Well I hoped you liked it! Please review! C-ya, Angel  
  
Angel + reviews = more chapters!  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

A New Life - Chapter 11

By: Angel

Disclaimer: They both belong to me!!!! *sees the SM and GW lawyers, flips them off and runs*

Author's Notes: Bet you all thought I was dead. huh? Well I live, I llllivvvvveeee!!!!! Anyway, after much debating with myself about continuing this fic after such a long hiatus, I finally decided to do the right thing and continue! I'd like to thank of you who reviewed and e-mailed me, I really mean it when I say that you are reason I write. So without further ado, the story!!!

********************************************************

'Fools,' thought Heero as he entered Usagi's room. It was disturbingly easy to get in, , disguised as one of the maintenance crew members of the base, he had slipped by the single guard that was sleeping outside on guard. Normally he would have been furious that the soldier that was suppose to protect her was doing such a poor job, but this worked in his favour, as he slipped quietly through her door. However, just as he was began walking to her bedside, Usagi suddenly sat up, tears pooling in her eyes.

******************************

She was lost. Lost in a sea of fathomless black and she embraced her fate, loving the lack of feeling she was incased in as she sank deeper into the darkness.

"Serenity."

"Who calls me?" questioned Usagi, unaccustomed to the insipid nature of her voice. It was so unlike the piquant tone she was used to.

"Poor Serenity, the fallen moon princess of a dead kingdom."

"Who are you?" This time Usagi's tone was laced with anger, as the silence she cherished was shattered by this disembodied voice. All she wanted now was solitude. Did she not deserve that? Despite the battles she fought and the sacrifices she made, was she still so undeserving of the one thing she wanted? Was she doomed to drown in her tears? 

"But you are most beautiful when you cry. My poor, broken Serenity. Betrayed by one love, unaccepted by the other. And to both you gave your heart completely. They did not deserve you."

"Silence," ordered Usagi, clenching her fists tightly as the voice evocated her anger, obviously intent in it's mission to steal her peace. "Who are you? Leave me alone."

Suddenly though, she felt something firm brush across her shoulders and with frightening calm, she realized that very real arms were embracing her, holding her against a lightly muscled chest. A man's chest. Warm breath fanned against the back of her neck as lips skimmed her ear.

"Finally, you're in my arms, where you belong," The formally indistinguishable voce said with clarity and masculinity.

Usagi tensed as those whispering lips moved from her ear to lay butterfly kisses against the curve of her neck. She tried to move away, but the stranger's touch was chillingly captivating, paralyzing. "What do you want from me? Who are you? Tell me!"

"You know me, my precious. You have known me before, and you know me now. But who I was and who I am have changed a great deal, so you have yet to recognize me . But you will know me again in due time. As for what I want, it is what I have always desired, but before could never attain...your heart. Soon my beloved, you will be mine as you were meant to be, but not now. Now it's time for you to...WAKE UP!"

*****************************

Usagi sat up abruptly, eyes wide, her heart hammering in her chest as the voice's scream echoed in her head. She could still feel that warm chest to her back as kisses were rained on her neck. A small shudder of discontent ran down her back, but she forced herself to breath deeply is an effort to calm down, and push her encounter to the back of her mind. Looking around her she realized that she was in a room foreign to her and knew she didn't bring herself there. The last thing she remembered was fighting OZ and losing, but then Heero...the colony. 'Oh God,' thought Usagi, as she lay back against the sheets of her bed, staring unblinking at the white spackled ceiling, even as tears streamed down either side of her heart-shaped face. 'What have I done?'

Unbeknownst to Usagi, hard persian blue eyes stared at her, narrowed at the effort it took not to aid the fallen angel in her time of need, but owner of those eyes was strong and knew now was no the time to go to her, now matter desperately he wanted to. No, he was content to watch over her. For now.

*******************************

Elsewhere, another was awake, staring at the blazing moon transfixed. He was oblivious as silver suddenly streaked through his hair and lavender flecks glittered in the twin seas of emerald. No, this individual did not know of transformation he had undergone and was only aware of the single word that circulated endlessly in his mind: Serenity.

End of chapter 11

********************************************************

Well I hope all of you liked that chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but I thought that was a good place to end. Anyway, please review and e-mail and let me know what you think!

Don't forget to make Angel happy and review!!

Look into my eyes...you will review...you will review...


End file.
